


Искаженная

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Сила. Ее воплощение. Вот чем была Джулия.





	Искаженная

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон

Сила. Ее воплощение. Вот чем была Джулия.

Прекрасные темные волосы струились по плечами. Тонкие линии скул придавали виду невинности, а несимметричные губы — верхняя более пухлая, чем нижняя — разрушали идеальность лица.

Джулия ненавидела насилие. Отрицала саму его возможность. Не представляла мира, в котором стала бы источником чьей-то боли. И Кали любила ее за это.

Где сама альфа была жестокой — Джулия была великодушной. Где яростной — олицетворяла спокойствие. Где причиняла боль — несла исцеление.

Странно, но в постели от этого было только лучше.

Джулия любила, когда Кали теряла контроль. Обожала те мгновения, когда радужку карих глаз заливал алый, страсть мутила рассудок, а все вокруг казалось лишним. Платье. Слова. Белье. Все исчезало — Кали набрасывалась на нее, словно животное. Царапала грудь, грубо давила на промежность, жестко прихватывала зубами кожу. Будь Кали мужчиной, не прошло бы и минуты, как она вонзилась бы в ее лоно. Но она была женщиной. Яростной. Дикой. Жестокой. Но бесконечно влюбленной. Так, что звериная жажда постепенно угасала, уступая место нежности. Рваные поцелуи-укусы сменялись ласковым прикосновениями и дразнящими посасываяниями. И комнату заполняли стоны.

И было не важно, что Кали — альфа, а Джулия — всего лишь друид. Они двигались навстречу друг другу, тронули в разделенном на двоих дыхании и медленно плавились в неторопливо нараставшем удовольствии.

Джулию всегда немного трясло после оргазма. Кончив, она становилась еще более покорной, притягательной, мягкой, и Кали просто не могла — не пыталась — оставить ее в покое. Невзирая на слабое сопротивление, она устраивалась между стройными ножками Джулии и принимались медленно облизывать испачканную женскими соками кожу, теребить почти болезненно чувствительный клитор и жадно ловить всхлипы-стоны, что против воли вырвались изо рта любовницы.

Когда Джулию сотрясал второй оргазма, Кали пристально вглядывалась в ее глаза, ловя алые отблески собственного взгляда, и с трепетом обнимала девушку.

Так было прежде. Не сейчас.

Теперь это не Джулия, а жуткое обезображенное шрамами чудовище, чье лицо на веки исказил животный оскал. Она закуталась в черные тряпки, утонула в мерзких кровавых ритуалах и не желала ничего, кроме мести за разрушенную жизнь.

И сожаление — непривычное, запоздалое — пронзило Кали с головы до ног.

Когда-то Джулия была ее силой.

Кажется, теперь она стала ее погибелью.


End file.
